Wspomnienie
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Miniaturka NijimuraxAkashi. W czasie jednego z treningów Seijuurou wspomina swoją pierwszą miłość. Miłość, jakiej nigdy nie zaakceptował do końca.


**Wspomnienie**

- Wszystko zostawiam w Twoich rękach, kapitanie Akashi – Nijimura uciekł tak samo szybko jak pojawił się przede mną wychodząc z Sali w jakiej rozmawiał z trenerem.

Chwilę temu słyszałem rozmowę jaką przeprowadził Shūzō z trenerem, prosząc o odwołanie go ze stanowiska kapitana i powierzenie tej funkcji mnie. Nie ukrywam, spotkał mnie zaszczyt, ale tak nagła decyzja Nijimury sprawiła, że się o niego martwiłem. Nie wiedziałem nic o jego ojcu, mimo tego, że byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko. Zaraz po dostaniu się do pierwszego składu w Teikou zostałem wice kapitanem, a tym samym jego prawą ręką mającą doglądać drużyny. Może już wtedy przygotowywał mnie do fachu jakim było zostanie kapitanem? Pamiętam doskonale dzień w jakim dołączyłem do drużyny. Brał udział w rekrutacji i z powodu moich umiejętności od razu przydzielił do pierwszego składu wraz z trójką pozostałych, równie silnych chłopaków, jakich kojarzyłem czy to ze swojej klasy, czy to z równoległych. Pół roku później odkryłem Tetsuyę.

Nijimura zawsze sprawiał wrażenie osoby opanowanej, jedyną sytuacją w jakiej wybuchał było nie pojawianie się Haizakiego na meczach – co swoją drogą kończyło się mocnym wpierdolem. Szczerze powiedziawszy… był moim wzorem. To dzięki nim stałem się tym kim jestem teraz… no dobra, sadystyczne usposobienie jakie posiadam nie jest zasługą Nijimury, chociaż jakby zabrnąć w to trochę głębiej to, to co robił Haizakiemu, można uznać za delikatne przejawy sadyzmu. Ja nie miałem z nim problemu…zaraz po zastaniu kapitanem wyrzuciłem go z drużyny, a jego miejsce zajął Kise Ryouta, jaki mimo mojej początkowej obawy z powodu jego wagi okazał się znakomitym zawodnikiem, jakiego zdolności przeszły zapewne oczekiwania wszystkich. Kto się bowiem spodziewał, że blondwłosy model, za jakim dziewczyny piszczały i prawie sikały po nogach, poza prezentowaniem swojej twarzy w różnego rodzaju magazynach dla dziewuszek, miał też genialny talent. Jaki zamierzałem rozwinąć.

- Akashi, co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? – Nijimura wskazał na Murasakibarę i Midorimę sprzeczających się ze sobą. Ja stałem spokojnie jedynie się przyglądając. Co miałem zrobić? Nie miałem zamiaru w to ingerować. Powinni nauczyć się rozwiązywać konflikty między sobą sami… i tak jak myślałem udało im się to zrobić.

Od czasu kiedy zostałem kapitanem zaczęliśmy się z Nijimurą od siebie oddalać. Kiedy byłem w drugiej klasie praktycznie tylko nasza szóstka grywała w meczach, a trzecioroczni spędzali czas na ławce rezerwowych. Mało kiedy też rozmawialiśmy, po meczach każdy rozchodził się w swoją stronę. Odnosiłem czasami wrażenie, że mnie unika. Co trochę bolało. Próbowałem się do niego zbliżyć, ale bezskutecznie. Uciekał ode mnie, unikał… cholera jak to boli! Sam fakt, że zachowywałem się tak… niecodziennie latając za mężczyzną sprawiał, że uważałem że coś jest ze mną nie tak.

Pożegnanie trzecich klas wyglądało zwyczajnie. Żaden z nas nawet nie zapłakał z powodu odejścia Nijimury ze szkoły, rozdzielenia się i z pewnością braku kolejnego spotkania. Jednak w moim sercu nadal czułem takie dziwne ukłucie…ukłucie jakiego nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować, którego się wzbraniałem do czasu…

- Nijimura! – wyszedłem za trzecioklasistami, którzy opuścili salę gimnastyczną z zamiarem rozejścia się w swoją stronę. Chciałem go zatrzymać jeszcze na chwilę. Przystanął, cisza jaka zapanowała na korytarzu kiedy zostaliśmy sami była tak przenikliwa, że czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, iż brunet słyszy bicie mojego serca.

- O co chodzi Akashi?

Zamilkłem. Jedyne co zrobiłem to jeden maleńki krok do przodu, potem następny i jeszcze następny. Nie poznawałem siebie, nie reagowałem tak na nikogo wcześniej. Na nikogo poza ex-kapitanem jaki w tej chwili cholernie mnie pociągał.

Zapach, jego zapach był tak niewiarygodny, zwalał z nóg, a ja miałem okazję poczuć go z bliska w momencie w którym się do niego przytuliłem. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, ale wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie kiedy objął mnie swoimi silnymi ramionami, to było nie do opisania. Zamknąłem oczy, odpłynąłem. Na chwilę pozwoliłem się zatracić w cieple jakie dawało mi jego ciało, zapachu i szybkim biciu jego serca jakie czułem. To była moja ostatnia szansa, żeby powiedzieć mu co czuję. Powiedzieć coś czego do teraz nie przyjmuję do wiadomości i przed czym tak bardzo się wzbraniam. Jak myślisz? Powinienem mu o tym powiedzieć? Powiedzieć o tym co czuję?

- Dziękuję Ci Nijimura, dziękuję Ci za wszystko czego mnie nauczyłeś... - to kolejne dodałem już cicho, wręcz niesłyszalnie - Kocham...

* * *

- Aka-chin, stało się coś? – wyrwany z zamyślenia, wpatrując się w jeden punkt na Sali gimnastycznej, spojrzałem na ponad dwumetrowego chłopaka jaki wpatrywał się we mnie zażerając się jakimś czekoladowym batonikiem.

- Nic takiego Atsushi, wracaj do treningu. Wszyscy! Pięć kółek dookoła boiska! – klasnąłem w dłonie chcąc wybudzić się z tego transu w jaki wpadłem.

Niedługo i ja odejdę z Teikou ze szkoły w jakiej przeżyłem swoją pierwsza miłość. Miłość jaka nie rozwinęła się w kierunku w jakim miałem nadzieję, że to zrobi.


End file.
